


Reader x Slick NSFW

by PlushKlavier



Category: Homestuck, Intermission - Fandom
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, Intermission, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Spades Slick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushKlavier/pseuds/PlushKlavier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were just drinking at your local bar when you notice some shady person looking at you.<br/>It was Spades Slick, the infamous mobster leader of the gang the Midnight Crew.<br/>After he approached you in the bar, you never thought things would have ended up like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reader x Slick NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I wrote based on a Skype conversation!

It had just been another slow day.  
Slow morning of getting out of bed, slow afternoon at work, slow evening of hanging on the couch, and now a slow night in the bar.  
You didn’t expect anything out of the ordinary to happen.  
You were planning on just having a few drinks and then going home to sleep.  
But those plans changed when you spotted a certain mobster eyeing you.  
He noticed you had seen him and smiled a toothy smile.  
You knew this guy all too well.  
Not personally, but he’s been on the news a lot of times.  
His name is Spades Slick, and spotting him eyeing on you made you kind of afraid.  
How long had he been staring at you?  
You quickly want to finish your drink and go home, you don’t care if the rest of the night is boring, it’d at least be better than getting involved with dangerous mobsters.  
You finished your drink, paid the bartender and were about to stand up to leave when you can feel a hand on your shoulder and a familiar raspy but sharp voice began to speak.  
“Hey there good looking, leaving so soon already?”  
Oh no.  
You almost don’t dare to look up to see who’s talking to you.  
“Please, stay for a bit longer, the night is still young. Why don’t you take another drink? My treat~”  
Shit, he’s going to pay for you?  
You can’t possibly refuse now, it’d be best to keep this guy happy.  
You nod, still not daring to look up.  
The bartender looks nervous as well as he fixes your drink.  
The hand leaves your shoulder and you can hear someone sitting down in the chair next to you.  
The bartender gives you your drink and the man next to you began to talk again.  
“Well then hot stuff, tell me a bit more about yourself.”  
You take a sip from your drink before mustering up the courage to turn and look at him.  
You can see Slick leaning on his elbow on the bar, chin resting in his hand, and still smiling a toothy smile.  
Damn, his teeth looked even pointier from up close.  
You nervously begin to introduce yourself, stuttering a bit as you talk.  
Slick laughs and places a hand on your shoulder again.  
“No need to be so nervous, I’m not going to do anything bad to you. Yet.”  
He laughs again as he sees the horrified face you make after his last statement.  
“I’m just joking around! I’m really not planning on doing anything bad!”  
You nervously laugh along with him.  
If this guy decided to be all buddy-buddy with you, you might as well play along.  
Slick begins to talk (more like brag) about all the things he achieved today as you silently continue to sip from your drink.

When he was done talking he asked about you, what kind of job you have and what you do on a normal day.  
You hesitantly answer, telling him your life is not all that interesting.  
“Then we got to make it interesting, don’t you agree?”  
He places a hand on your leg and begins to stroke you with his pointy claw-like fingers.  
You almost choke on your drink, spitting and coughing into your mug.  
This earned you a loud laugh from Slick as he patted you on the back.  
“Still nervous? I assure you I’m not going to hurt you, at least not intentionally.”  
Slick places his hand on your leg again, but this time he slides it up and squeezes your thigh.  
Your breath hitched and your face turns a bright red.  
You quickly stand up, throw your money on the counter and speed walk for the door.  
Slick of course doesn’t let you go that easily.  
He follows you outside and grabs your arm.  
You freeze.  
Why won’t this guy leave you alone?  
If he wants to get laid that badly why doesn’t he go to the hookers or something?  
You turn around and ask Slick what the hell he wants.  
“Look, all I want is to have someone to share the night with, not just some random hooker, but with someone who doesn’t get paid to fuck others.  
It makes it a bit more… Personal.”  
You raise an eyebrow at him.  
Is this guy getting sentimental with you?  
“Alright, let’s do this again. Lets hang out together, alright? No sexual hints, just the two of us hanging out. And then we’ll see where it goes.”  
You’re feeling a bit skeptical, should you really go ahead and hang out with the city’s most dangerous mobster?  
It… Could have its advantages, being friendly with a dangerous mobster boss, but you also can’t really trust this guy.  
Does a guy like Spades Slick even have a soft side?  
This could as well be one big decoy to lure you in and-  
You don’t want to think about it.  
You ask Slick why it has to be you.  
He looks kind of lost and confused, you figure he apparently didn’t expect such a question.  
“Well… I like a person who’s stubborn and isn’t a push-over. Shows you got some strong and fiery personality you know?”  
You actually don’t know.  
You’re pretty sure he just made this up, but whatever.  
You still have to decide to go ahead and go along with this guy or just go home.  
Right on cue as you think that, some over-confident thugs started walking towards you and Slick, shouting some things to try and initiate a fight.  
Yeah no, fuck that.  
You tell Slick you’ll go along with him and to get the fuck out of here.  
You’re not in the mood today to get involved in any fights, and having Slick by your side will hopefully protect you from these thugs who started to follow you around.  
You heard the stories.  
Some low-rank thugs trying to get more known and a higher status on the street by trying to take on the more infamous gangs, including the Midnight Crew.  
Slick suddenly stops and turns around , telling the thugs to piss off or he’ll kill them singlehandedly.  
He pulls out a pistol and points it at the thugs.  
They run away with their tails between their legs, figuratively of course.  
You figure they weren’t actually looking for a fight, but rather try to come over as though.  
Slick then kneels down to open a manhole in the street and gestures for you to go in.  
You look at him with a weird face before he gestures you to go in again.  
You’re beginning to question this guy’s sanity, does he seriously expect you to go into a sewer?  
Regardless, making this guy angry would be way worse than crawling in some stinky sewer.  
You climb down the ladder and to your surprise you end up in a room with a table in the middle and four doors.  
Right next to the ladder is a door with a black spade painted on it.  
Slick comes down the ladder and opens the door for you with a grin.  
“Come on in, make yourself at home, the other guys are out tonight, we won’t be bothered.”  
You just kind of nod nervously and walk into the room.  
There wasn’t much in there, just a bed with a nightstand next to it, a closet, a mini freezer and one chair.  
There were some shirts and socks scattered over the floor and some magazines were obviously sticking out from under the bed.  
You decide to sit on the one chair in the room while Slick grabs some booze out of the mini freezer and gives one bottle to you before sitting on the bed.  
He skillfully opens his bottle with his claw-like hands and takes a swig.  
You awkwardly look from your bottle to Slick and back before noticing a cap opener on the ground next to you.  
You open your own bottle and take a swig as well.  
Ugh! What kind of booze was this!?  
It burns in the back of your throat!  
“You like it? This booze is specially imported from… Somewhere fancy schmancy or something. We got it from a group of illegal nomads that travel around the desert.”  
You just nod and sip from your bottle as Slick talks.

“Now tell me something more about yourself. You got some hobbies, or anything?”  
You look up and blink a few times.  
He really is interested in you?  
You clear your throat and begin to sum up a few things you like to do for fun.  
Slick nods and occasionally drops a “that’s nice” and “sounds fun”.  
There eventually falls an awkward silence between you two.  
Of course Slick was having none of that and reached into the drawer of his nightstand.  
He took out a little flask, taking a swig from it and then inviting you to join him on the bed and holding out the flask in your direction.  
You hesitantly stand up and take the flask, sitting down beside him and taking a swig.  
You cough and hold your throat.  
This stuff seems to burn even stronger than the booze.  
“Sixty percent pure alcohol, I save it only for special occasions.”  
A grin appears on his face and an obvious red flush was on his cheeks.  
You can’t tell whether it was because of the alcohol, or because of something else.  
But you would be lying if you weren’t feeling a bit tipsy yourself.  
You take a good look at Slick, eyeing him up and down, forgetting the fact he was a dangerous mobster, and you have to admit he is kind of attractive.  
Especially when he grins at you like that.  
You don’t know why, but it he has a certain charm to him.  
Maybe it’s thanks to the alcohol that you’re able to look past his reputation in this city, but you’re certainly not complaining.  
You slowly begin to feel a bit more comfortable with him and talk a bit more loosely about your personal life.  
You share a few laughs and drink a bit more booze.

You were both now on the point where you’re not exactly drunk, but still very tipsy.  
Slick starts getting bold with you again and pushes you down onto the bed.  
He climbs on top of you and slowly brings his face closer to yours.  
You aren’t scared anymore, and welcome the kiss that is pressed against your lips.  
You’re making out with Slick for a while when you can feel something poke against your leg.  
You glance down and notice the bulge that has appeared in Slick’s pants.  
He noticed you staring at his groin and begins to smirk.  
Before you know it Slick has swooped you up from the bed and has you pressed against the wall, kissing you a bit rougher now.  
He grinds against you, letting out some low groans before he begins to take off his suit and unbuckle his belt before taking off your clothes as well.  
Your bare chests were pressing against each other as the kissing turned into a much rougher make out session.  
The wall felt cold against your back, but the warmth coming from Slick’s body made up for it.  
He finally drops his pants and underwear to the ground and pulls off yours, reaching into his drawer again and taking out a small bottle with a clear liquid.  
It was obvious to you it was lube.  
He pulls away from the kiss and holds up two fingers he then coats with the lube.  
With one hand on your lower back, and the hand with the lube coated fingers moving down he returns to kissing you, but a bit gentler this time.  
The two fingers begin to press against your entrance and one of them slides inside smoothly.  
You pull away from the kiss to let out a moan and a gasp.  
This seemed to please Slick and he began to slowly move his finger in and out of you.  
You bury your face in the crook of his neck as you moan softly.  
Not much later Slick slipped his second finger inside, carefully preparing you for what is about to come.  
He moves them around inside of you carefully, making sure not to damage anything with his pointy sharp fingers.  
You look up at him when he pulls his fingers out and lifted you up so you were basically sitting on his thighs.  
Slick flashes a smirk at you and then pushes his cock deep inside of you roughly, pushing every inch inside in one go.  
You cry out and tighten your grip on his shoulders.  
Taking in everything at once stung like hell, but Slick doesn’t seem to care much about that.  
He begins to move in and out of you with a fast pace already, groaning audibly with pleasure and digging his fingers deep into your hips.  
After a few thrusts the stinging pain slowly disappears and makes place for a feeling that’s way more pleasant.  
The room was filled with moans coming from both you and Slick.  
At one point Slick starts biting and sucking on your neck.  
It wasn’t hard enough to draw blood, but it was certainly going to leave a mark there.  
You moan louder and scratch your nails over his back, not like it was going to leave anything there since he had a hard carapace shell, but it definitely added more satisfaction.  
After a few minutes, without warning, Slick began to move even faster.  
He removed himself from your neck to press a sloppy kiss on your lips and you happily give him a sloppy kiss back.  
On that moment you can feel something hot flow into you.  
Slick groaned into the kiss as he presses himself against your body more.  
The sensation causes you to climax as well and in return you moan into the kiss along with Slick.  
When he pulled away you two were breathing heavily.  
He removes himself from you and puts you down, but the moment you walk towards your clothes he pulls you back and turns you around so your were face-first pressed against the wall.  
“Where do you think you’re going princess, we’re not done yet~”  
You can feel his cock press against your entrance again and you realize it was still hard.  
Now that you think about it, you never felt him going limp.  
But he doesn’t enter you just yet.  
He teasingly rubs the tip of his dick against your still sensitive entrance as he kissed your neck, shoulders, and back, moaning against your skin.  
The stimulation was enough to get you turned on again, and once Slick noticed this he eagerly entered into you.  
He began to move fast again, but this time it didn’t sting like it did at the beginning.  
A wave of pleasure was immediately washed over you and you were pulled back in that feeling of bliss you had before.  
You could feel Slick’s fingers digging into your hips again and his kisses on your neck and shoulder.  
He was sucking on your skin with each kiss, eager to leave you with lots of marks.  
You don’t do anything else other than moan and stand there as Slick fucks you from behind against the wall.  
His hands then suddenly move from your hips and up your stomach towards your chest.  
He began to fondle with your nipples, gently pinching and playing with them as he buries his face into the crook of your neck and kisses you.  
You place your hands on Slick’s, not knowing what else to do with them.  
You hold onto his hands tightly when you can feel another orgasm coming.  
Slick notices you’re about to come soon and began to move faster again.  
A loud moan escaped your mouth as your second climax hits you.  
Slick continues to fuck you for a few more minutes until he climaxed as well.  
As he removes himself from you, you were basically shaking on your legs and about to slide down the wall onto the ground when Slick picks you up and lays you down on his bed.  
He lays down next to you, wrapping his arms around your shoulders and pulling you close.  
He presses a kiss on your forehead and tells you you did great.  
You nod and smile as you drift off to sleep.

The next morning you wake up, expecting Slick to lay down next to you, but instead you find a little box wrapped up like a present.  
A letter next to it says;  
“You were very great last night, and I have been thinking as you were sleeping.  
If you want to return to your everyday life and never hear from me again, leave this gift unopened.  
If you want to be mine, open it.”  
You look a bit confused at the letter and pick up the little box.  
You shake it a little and hear something slide inside.  
Looking at the letter again you sit there for a while thinking about what you should do.  
After lots of arguing with yourself you decide to open the present.  
Inside the box was a black collar decorated with rubies shaped like spades.  
Another letter was underneath it.  
“I’m glad you decided to let me stay in your life.  
I got you this collar.  
It will play a big part in our love-life together, so make sure to keep it with you at all times.”  
Looking the collar over you see the metal ring on the front where a leash would normally be attached to.  
You grin as you put the collar around your neck.  
Putting on your clothes you walk into the main room.  
Slick gave you a bright toothy smile as he sees the collar.  
He pulls you into hug a places a kiss on your cheek.  
“I know this might have been weird to wake up to, but I see a lot of potential in our relationship together.”  
You nod.  
Not only turned your one-nightstand into something much better, but being on the good side of a dangerous mobster was certainly a big plus as well.  
You eat breakfast together with Slick and he walks you back to your home.  
You exchange phone numbers and he takes note of your address before heading off, but not before telling you to meet him at the bar again tonight at eight pm.  
Once he was out of sight you close the door and lean against it, placing a hand on your collar.  
You smile when it finally dawns on you you’re finally out of the same slow boring routine that was your average daily life and started a period of something much more exciting.  
You’re eager to see what your new future will bring you.


End file.
